mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
The Olympiad Song Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 48 |Row 5 title = Channel |Row 5 info = The Olympiad Song Contest }}The Olympiad Song Contest (Abbrev.: OSC) was created on January the 15th 2014. The contest is currently hosted by Dapturner and Europezgal08. For The Junior Olympiad Song Contest. Check: Junior Mysterious Song Contest Rules 1. You can't send JESC/ESC Songs. 2. The artist can only perform for one country per edition. 3. The artist can only represent a country by CLEAR heritage . 4. Acts and all band members must be over 18 years old (Check rules for JOSC age limits). 5. 50%+ of the band/group/collection has to be from this nation. 6. Top 6 from the previous edition must keep their country or withdraw for 1 edition. 7. You need to show that you are an active member of the forums to join. Song Eligibility 1. ALL national selection / borrowing songs must be sent to MBU Council in a PM for approval. 2. NVSC wikia and language sung / used through media will NOT be a justified reason for heritage. 3. Clear evidence must be available if heritage is in doubt, (no exceptions). 4. Covers MUST be approved first to check for eligibility. 5. Songs from previous MSC national selections ARE ELIGIBLE to be re-used. Voting Rules 1. Voting in ESC style. 2. Non-voting per Final/Semi Final is 1 strike. 3 strikes: Ban for 1 edition. 2.1 a 4th strike after this is a permanent ban. 3. Everyone MUST vote within the deadline. 4. Not voting will result with your country being disqualified from their semi final. 4.1 or you will lose your country if placed in the top 6. National Selection Rules 1. Poll, recap or open voting are acceptable formats. 2. Can only be performed for the edition after the running edition. 3. ALL songs & acts must be sent to MBU Council in a PM for approval. 4. Songs from previous national selections ARE ELIGIBLE to be re-used. Borrowing Rules 1. The following countries in the list below are eligible to borrow singers. 1.1 If the country is NOT in the list then it CANNOT borrow. 2. The act/singer must comply with the rule that follows that nation. 3. All borrowing singers/act must have limit of less than 1,000,000 views on a song to borrow. 4. Borrowing acts must be 100% native to the country. (Eg. San Marino can borrow Annalisa but cannot borrow Lady Gaga). 5. All countries borrowing must have their song approved by MBU. Editions 'Participating Countries' Here is a list of all the countries which have participated in MSC to date, along with the editions each country made their debut in. Bold indicates a winning debut nation. Winners (S) = Special Edition Best of Winners Contest Statistics and Records In this section we shall display all the current statistics and records currently held by countries and in the countries alike. *Highest grand final Winning score (Split Voting): 379 points. *Highest grand final Winning score (single voting): 222 points *Highest semi final Winning score (Split Voting): 246 points *Highest semi final Winning score (single voting): & 151 points *Lowest grand final last place score: 2 points *Longest participation without a win: 47 Editions *Country with most 12 points in grand final: #42 , #46 8 times *Country with most grand final wins: 3 times, 1,3,31 *Artist with most grand final wins: Mirela #02 , #33 *Artist who has appeared the most:Samira Said 14 times. *Most countries in a contest:53 Countries, Edition 29 *Youngest winner: Ziruza, 21 years old - Edition 43 *Oldest winner: Sean Paul, 43 years old - Edition 31 *Best debut results: 1st Place - #01 , #05 , #06 , #08 , #15 , #36 *Wins by Continent: **25px Africa: 3 **25px Asia: 9 **22px|border Europe: 25 **25px North & Central America: 3 **25px Oceania: 4 ** South America: 2 Category:Browse